


a thread of hope spun into a second chance [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Mission Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Relationship, Rebellion, Undercover Missions, a bit of fluff and a bit of proper romance, but also rebel adventures!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "a thread of hope spun into a second chance" by mollivanders."Back on Scarif, she hadn’t thought beyond the mission itself. Her mind was too jangled with nerves and failsafes to worry about anything else. For all that, when she’d realized they’d have to jump from the command station to the data tower, her first thought hadn’t been about herself.She’d been thinking about him, and his safety, and his survival. It was unexpected, and unfamiliar, but not unwelcome. It felt like coming home, even in the midst of battle and a war she couldn’t see the end of. Even if they failed at this, even if the Rebellion was crushed and a thousand planets were destroyed by her father’s second daughter – she wouldn’t leave him behind.More than that, she trusted him not to leave her either.(In some ways – she’d never stopped.)"
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	a thread of hope spun into a second chance [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mollivanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollivanders/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a thread of hope spun into a second chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12820650) by [mollivanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollivanders/pseuds/mollivanders). 



Length: 14:17  
Download (right-click and save) as a [LQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20thread%20of%20hope%20spun%20into%20a%20second%20chance.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](https://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/a%20thread%20of%20hope%20spun%20into%20a%20second%20chance%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mollivanders for giving me permission to podfic their story! Used to fill my "action/adventure" square for podfic_bingo.


End file.
